sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aloisia, Champion of Grief.
"Let's get to fighting!" Aloisia, (meaning "renowned warrior" in old German), is a distinguished melee champion of Grief and a de-facto commander in the Eternal Army .Like many of her brothers Aloisia is eager for combat and bloodthirsty, (almost a bit too eager.) She has willingly given herself up to Grief in exchange for power and to be his view of perfection upon the battlefield. Main Information: Name: '''Aloisia Armina '''Species: Rotweiler Age: '''32, (though she maybe ageless due to Grief's influence.) '''Residence: '''Oster ''Occupation'':' Melee champion of Grief '''Position: '''Champion '''Ethnicity:' Ostrian, (German) Favored Weapon: Either a 'blessed' round sheld and a hand axe combo, or two 'blessed' hand axes duel wielded. Appearance: Aloisia appears to be a tall, (at least for Mobian standards anyways,) domesticated female canine of some sort with grey fur. She wears a sort of religiousness outfit consisting of a purple loin cloth/dress with dark green trimming and a matching top. To please her patron god she has dyed her hair in his favorite hair color, dark violet.Upon her head is a dark green matching bandanna that portrays the face of Grief. Finally she wears matching green bracelets with matching purple spikes just like her patron god, as well as matching purple eyeliner. History: Aloisa grew up as small girl in the country of Oster.Among her pears she was seen as weak and scrawny as comparison to the rest of her class. Often she would come home to her parents being picked on by the upper class men and local school bullies. Sadly her parents could only complain to the school of this treatment, but the school shrugged this sort of behavior under the rug. Aloisa would often go home at night to cry in her pillow at night about how she was weaker than everyone around her, however one blood red moon night she heard a voice call out to her in her sleep as she had a vision. She dreamed of her in combat and beating up someone who looked oddly enough like one of the bullies who belittled her.She began to hear voices during the following nights as someone would call out to her in her slumber, it was oddly enough, the voice of a child. At first she tried to ignore it and thought she was going crazy, but then the voices began to speak of promises to make her stronger and tougher as well.Eventually however she began to listen to what the voices had to say, she could constantly hear the name "Grief" in them. Eventually Aloisa started to call out to the voice asking for awnsers about who or what wanted to bestow this unkown power it spoke of to her. One day while coming home from school she ran into a small foxlike child who introduced himself as Grief. Personality: "I'm ready to kick some arsch!" Aloisia, for all intents and purposes is a psychopath. Her 'gifts' from Grief has maddened her to the point of feral insanity.While she is cognitive enough to direct Grief's forces upon the battlefield and issue orders, any sort of social rationality and manners have been far lost in the sands of time with her. She is completely at home on a massive battlefield with violence and murder everywhere. Her cockiness and flat out hammy attitude can get the better of her however as she expects her opponents to fight in a fair manner. Abilities: *Mark of Grief-Due to being a favored champion to her patron god she has been bestowed his mark, thus altering her mind and soul to become animistic, ferocious, and fearless. *Super Strength-Grief has granted her a tad bit of his own power thus making her have superior strength and endurance compared to most normal mortals. She is able to lift up cars and punch through walls with ease. *Thick skin-Immunity to kinetic projectiles such as bullets, but not energy weaponry. *Rencarnation: Even if Aloisia is slain she can always be brought back by her patron deity, Grief. Weaknesses: Being a Melee Champion, Aloisa is is not allowed to back-down from a fight and must engage her enemy whenever she can. She is not allowed to flee her enemies as well to dishonor Grief. The only weapons she is allowed to use is the shield and the axe, all other weapons, (savor perhaps the sword) is prohibited from being wielded.Aloisa also appears to be a bit naive and cocky as well, as such she is very susceptible to being tricked. Quotes: *"Show me what you got!" *"Grrr, I'll bash your head in!"-Aloisa taunting her foe. *"Hyah!"-Aloisa engaging a foe in melee combat. *"Attack! Attack! Attack!!!"-Aloisa issuing an attack order. *"Ich bin der beste Frau !"-Aloisa losing it. *"Pitiful lasers! Ouch!" -Aloisa after getting shot with one of Eggman's soldiers lasers. *"I'm the toughest bitch around!"-Aloisa trying to further demoralize her opponent. *"Let's move it ladies, we're just getting started!"-Aloisa ordering her subordinates to advance. *"Sanity is for the weak!" (Note: Refernce to Dawn of War.) Theme Song: Trivia: *Aloisia is based off of Aspiring Champions of Khorne. *Aloisia shares the same nationality as JTF92's friend Patrik. Category:Archived